My dirty little secret
by Little V
Summary: Porque a verdadeira audácia de viver é errar e se apaixonar pelo erro.


My dirty little secret…

- Você não tem coragem! – ele disse brincando com a flor que ela havia jogado no chão – Vai acabar fraquejando e sabe disso!

- Pare de ser convencido, Malfoy. Eu não quero nunca mais que você chegue perto de mim.

- Foi o que você disse ontem. E anteontem. E há um mês e meio. Não se cansa de dizer a você mesma que não me ama, sendo que sabe que não pode mais viver sem o gostoso aqui? – disse o loiro apontando para si mesmo.

- Dessa vez é definitivo. Não volte a me procurar, ou juro que te azaro!

- Então tá. Vai embora, pode ir. Volta pro Potter perfeito, aquele broxa.

- Não tem nada a ver com o Harry, pare de colocá-lo no meio.

- Tchau Gina, você está perdendo seu tempo aqui, não está?

- Tchau seu... Seu... GROSSO!

A ruiva saiu pisando duro do corredor do sétimo andar, deixando um loiro com um sorriso jocoso nos lábios. Draco Malfoy e Ginevra Weasley mantinham um "caso" há mais ou menos um mês e meio. Ninguém sequer suspeitava, eles eram verdadeiros mestres em escapadas. Encontravam-se à noite, durante o dia, entre o intervalo das aulas. Sempre discretos, sempre brigando por aí. Brigas. Este era um constante entre aqueles dois, porém sempre acabavam voltando um para o outro. Eram imãs. Uma força muito maior os ligava. Desejo? Paixão? Amor? Quem sabe!

**Let me know that I've done wrong**

**When I've known this all along**

**I go around a time or two**

**Just to waste my time with you**

Dois dias haviam se passado desde a briga no corredor e ficava cada vez mais insuportável para Gina resistir à Draco. O menino, por sua vez, atacava-a com todas as artimanhas possíveis. Lhe mandava bilhetes, sempre dava um jeito de colocá-la na parede, de instigá-la a admitir que estava errada, que realmente precisava do loiro para viver, para ser feliz. Ela estava se mantendo forte. Geralmente na primeira investida cedia, mas desta vez estava obstinada a ficar longe dele, embora fosse tecnicamente impossível. Ela sabia que o amava. Ele a amava. Porque não ficavam juntos de vez? Porque era errado e Ginevra estava acostumado com o certo. O certo, no caso, era Harry Potter, que finalmente demonstrava amor pela caçula dos Weasley. Rony e Hermione jogavam a ruiva para cima de Harry todos os dias, descaradamente. Antes, ela poderia implorar por isso, mas agora que realmente tinha o que queria, percebeu que não era beeem aquilo. No momento, o que queria de verdade era estar em uma sala de aula trancada com o seu loiro, sua tentação, seu pecado. Delicioso, perfeito. No terceiro dia, recebeu mais um bilhete.

"Desistiu de ficar longe de mim e vai me encontrar na torre de astronomia hoje, ou ainda vai tentar se redimir e vai ficar aí de mãos dadas com o Potter Perfeito?

D.M"

Suspirando cansada, a ruiva se arrumou e foi. Não adiantava lutar contra aquilo. Draco a esperava na torre, sabia que ela acabaria indo. Sem mais nem menos, sem trocar uma palavra, puxou-a para si e matou as saudades de três longos dias. Mãos, bocas, suor e desejo. Sempre era assim entre ambos. Draco sempre conversava, ninava, ouvia Gina, coisa que ninguém fazia, mas antes ambos precisavam suprir a necessidade um do outro. Ele era o molde perfeito à ela.

- Estamos destinados a esta vida de pecados, Gina. Abrace-a de vez, como eu fiz.

- **Você **é o pecador de nós dois, Draco. Não venha me dizer que se estou no inferno, o certo é abraçar o capeta.

- Pois digo! Você sabe que não temos mais saída.

- Eu só queria que tivéssemos. Queria amar o Harry, queria ser feliz ao lado dele. Queria que você ainda fosse aquele bruto e estúpido que me odeia, que fossemos inimigos até que a morte nos levasse.

- Mas você não o ama. Você ama a mim, então pare de negar o que está bem à sua frente.

- Talvez você esteja certo – murmurou a ruiva, aninhando-se ainda mais no colo de Draco.

- Eu sempre estou.

- Talvez.

**Tell me all that you've thrown away**

**Find out games you don't wanna play**

**You are the only one that needs to know**

Mais alguns meses se passaram e o casal ainda se encontrava todos os dias. Era o único momento de vida de ambos onde eram quem queriam ser. Hora eram carinho, hora eram desejo, depois eram amor. Sempre com o gosto de pecado, de que o que faziam era errado e certo, tão certo quanto o mar acaba como céu. Tão certo como o amor que movia ambos. Agora encontravam-se abaixo de uma árvore de frente para o lago. Admiravam a Lula Gigante nadar naquela imensidão negra.

- O que será de nós quando descobrirem?

- Quem descobrirá?

- Não podemos passar uma vida na surdina, Draco querido.

- Podemos sim. Já fazemos isto.

- É o que quer para você mesmo?

- É o que você quer, ruiva? – perguntou, olhando-a nos olhos e lhe beijando as mãos.

- Desde que ao final eu esteja aqui, entre seus braços, não me importo – voltou a abraçar-se à ele.

- Então esconda isso até mesmo de você. Desta forma, ninguém saberá.

- Digo o mesmo.

- Meu pequeno segredo – murmurou o loiro, beijando o pescoço de Gina.

- Meu pequeno segredo sujo – ela se virou para ele para um longo e apaixonado beijo. Ao final, ambos estavam dentro do lago, se divertindo à luz da lua.

**I'll keep you my dirty little secret**

**(Dirty little secret)**

**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**

**(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)**

**My dirty little secret**

**Who has to know**

- Minhas notas estão baixando – confessou o loiro retirando a blusa.

- As minhas também. Você me toma muito tempo, senhor "eu-quero-te-ver-agora-e-sem-demora" – conversavam dentro do banheiro dos monitores.

Riram.

- Sempre fujo para te encontrar, certo? Não tens do que reclamar! – disse a ruiva, mergulhando em seguida.

- Tenho sim! – falou o loiro, retirando agora a calça.

- Do que? – perguntou voltando a superfície e arrumando os cabelos ruivos.

- Por que sempre que te trago ao banheiro dos monitores você me força a tomar banho de cueca? – disse fazendo uma careta.

Ela ergueu a sobrancelha, fazendo-o rir e pular dentro da banheira, aconchegando-se à sua ruiva.

- Você fica mais parecida comigo à cada dia, Ginevra.

- Talvez porque eu esteja mais tempo com você do que com minha própria família?

- Pode ser. Daqui a pouco você vai chamar aos seus irmãos por "pobretões".

Riram de novo.

- Só você, só você Draco Malfoy.

**When we live such fragile lives**

**It's the best way we survive**

**I go around a time or two**

**Just to waste my time with you**

Como conseguiam manter tal relação por longos seis meses? Nem mesmo eles sabiam.

- O que você pensa sobre namorar, ruiva? – agora estavam na cozinha, deliciando-se com suco de abóbora.

- Não penso, se quer saber. Porque a pergunta? – um brilho intenso tomou conta dos olhos de Gina, o que não passou despercebido por Draco.

- Porque eu estava pensando o que você responderia se eu te pedisse em namoro. Hipoteticamente claro – disse sorrindo maroto, sem olhar para a menina.

- Eu acredito que eu diria sim, hipoteticamente, óbvio – ela entrou no jogo dele.

- Se eu dissesse que te amo, pela primeira vez, hipoteticamente, não se esqueça! O que você faria?

- Se você fizesse isso, eu provavelmente diria o mesmo, pularia em seu pescoço e te encheria de beijos. Mas isso é só uma hipótese.

- Sim – disse ele se levantando da mesa da cozinha e ajoelhando-se em frente à Gina, que começou a rir – Você aceita ser minha namorada?

- Claro que sim, querido.

- Então eu digo que eu te amo, mesmo que me custe admitir.

- Então eu digo que também te amo, apesar de ser errado. Já posso te beijar?

- Está esperando eu criar raízes aqui?

Beijaram-se mais uma vez, agora como namorados. Finalmente como namorados.

**Tell me all that you've thrown away**

**Find out games you don't wanna play**

**You are the only one that needs to know**

**I'll keep you my dirty little secret**

**(Dirty little secret)**

**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**

**(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)**

**My dirty little secret**

**Who has to know**

- Não acredito que você não vai passar o natal em casa. Trocou sua família por mim?

- Você é muito mais importante que eles todos juntos – disse, dando de ombros. – Ninguém nunca me deu valor de verdade.

- Eu dei – disse, segurando sua pequena mão.

- Por isso eu estou aqui – sorriu para Draco, que retribuiu sincero.

- Me mata saber que passamos tanto tempo brigando enquanto podíamos estar por aí, nos amando.

- Desse jeito você nem parece um Malfoy – gracejou, passando chantilly na ponta do nariz do loiro.

- E como eu deveria ser?

- Chato.

- Você vai ver quem é o chato!

Pulou para cima de uma Gina que gargalhava. Logo ambos estavam cobertos de chocolates e confeitos. O natal do casal seria mágico, ali no quarto do monitor chefe. Não podendo mais agüentar, amaram-se pela primeira vez. Uma noite que ficaria para sempre na memória.

- Eu te amo – murmurou Draco, quase adormecendo.

- Eu te amo também – disse Gina, antes de se entregar ao cansaço, agarrada à seu amor.

**The way she feels inside (inside)**

**Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)**

**These sleeping dogs won't lie (won't lie)**

**And now I try to lie**

**It's eating me apart**

**Trace this life out**

Como um tiro, chegou o final do ano letivo. Draco enfrentaria seu último ano, Gina iria para o sexto. A saudade que as férias iriam deixar seriam imensas, portanto fizeram sua despedida na última noite em Hogwarts.

- Não se esqueça que ninguém sabe sobre nós, não vá ficar suspirando pelos cantos ou falando meu nome enquanto dorme.

- Convencido – murmurou, batendo do peito de um risonho Draco. – Não vá ser muito educado ou gentil perto de seus pais, eles podem não te reconhecer e tirar sua preciosa fortuna.

- Bobona!

- Você não vai me esquecer, né?

- Não tem como! Você me tem por inteiro – disse, colocando a mão de Gina em seu peito, para sentir seu coração.

- Somos um.

- Somos um – concluiu, adormecendo com Gina logo em seguida.

Na manhã seguinte, quase perderam o expresso, devido ao sono. Quando questionados onde estavam, disseram que dormindo em seus quartos de monitor, o que em partes era verdade, embora estivessem juntos e no mesmo quarto de monitor. No expresso, antes de chegarem à King's Cross conseguiram se encontrar em uma cabine do fundo do expresso. Saíram então para suas famílias, obstinados a esconder o segredo, afinal, ninguém precisava saber além deles, certo?

**I'll keep you my dirty little secret**

**(Dirty little secret)**

**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**

**(Just another regret)**

**I'll keep you my dirty little secret**

**(Dirty little secret)**

**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**

**(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)**

**My dirty little secret**

**Dirty little secret**

**Dirty little secret**

**Who has to know**

**Who has to know...**

O amor, por mais explicito que seja, só pode ser compreendido entre duas pessoas e **basta.** Pecar, nem sempre é errado. Amar, nem sempre é certo. Segredos sempre são bem vindos. Basta abraçá-los com a alma, como Draco e Gina fizeram, porque a verdadeira audácia de viver é errar e se apaixonar pelo erro.

**Fim!**


End file.
